Sakura of The Wolves
by killerninjaz
Summary: She was left all alone in the woods with her dead parents.Or was she? Read as Sakura faces challenges that test her strength, abilities, and her sanity to stand men. Sakuxmulti  later on though
1. Chapter 1

Hello out there! This is my first story so I don't mind any reviews that help me to better this story if you don't like it, but if your gonna be those stupid people that just say "This story sucks!" then don't even review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto geez.

Sakura of The Wolves

Storm clouds were coming across the sky. A couple, having seen the threatening look of the clouds, decided it was time to head to the village. Haruno Hinamori, age 25, grabbed her husband, Uchiha Jen age 28, by the arm and kissed him on the cheek before leaving behind what was left of their picnic.

As they were heading back, the clouds kept getting closer and closer. Before long the storm was upon them and had quickly become a downpour upon their heads. Jen took off his coat and held it over his pregnant wifes head, hoping to shield her a little from the rain (not that it was doing any good) and decided the best thing to do was pick up the pace. Then it happened.

One minute Hinamori was giggling at Jens' hair looking ridiculous when being wet, the next thing she knew, "CLAP!" and he was a burnt piece of human barbecue who fell over, off the trees and _thumped _on the ground. Hinamori, having been so close to the lightning that charred her husband beyond recognition, got hit by some of the electricity coming off the lightning, thus putting her in shock and causing her to fall off the tree.

This then put her in labor much too her displeasure since she had to do it herself, but she wasn't a ninja for nothing. Soon a cute little newborn was held in Hinamori's arms, who then a wrapped the baby girl in as many clothes she could get off herself and her husband who was nearby, and set her under a tree for shelter and feeling she kept the little one as safe as she could, took her last breaths curled around her little baby to try and keep her warm from the rain. Then she died.

That is how Sakura was born. With only Mother Nature being her comfort and even she was being cruel, what with her dropping cold rain on her little face. Little did little Sakura know that she soon wouldn't be so alone anymore. In fact, in this next chapter I'll tell you who she meets. Or maybe I'll continue on this chapter…Nah.

SOOOOOOO…..did you guys like it? Was the ending to much? Well whether you like it or not I'm continuing this story because it want leave me alone.

XD love,

Killerninjaz


	2. Chapter 2: Heading Out

Hello! Yeah this is the new chapter. And I know the prologue was stupid but I plan on making this chapter very good and longer. Sorry it took so long though. I blame it on the school! Stupid homework…anyways to answer a question of one the reviews, yes she is distantly related to the Uchiha's. Not closely though. So its okay to root for Sakura and itachi/sasuke . You'll find out why I made it this way later on in the story so, I cant tell you anymore than that. XD

Disc: I don't own Naruto duh XP

"Sakura"

….

"Sakura!"

…..

"Sakura, Sakura, Saku-"

"WHAT!"

"….hi"

"Urgh! Cant anyone get any beauty sleep around here! Its freaking six o' clock in the morning!"

"But dad said you need to go! Its not my fault ya' big meanie!"

I watched as my little brother ran off. Probably to go tell dad, the little brat. I sat up from the sleeping mat, grumbling about ways to get back at my sister. I stretched and popped my back then got up and got ready. The pack was in a different part of the cave so as soon as I was done I headed over there.

"Hey"

I looked over to see my long time best friend, Archer, standing with one of my other friends and went to where he was. They both looked ready to pass out. Heck I felt ready to pass out. Standing next to him, I felt tiny. With his 6'2 height long, dark hair and green eyes he was easily one of the hottest guys in our pack. He wanted to take over being alpha one day. To bad he was going to have to go through my dad. He was a ninja before he was turned into a Were by that evil butt of a scientist.(I don't cuss…sorry!) The rest of the pack were civilians turned Were, except the ones that were born a Were by the few "married" couples here.

"Hello in there!"

I blinked back into focus, realizing that I had spaced out and turned over to my other best friend Mai. She was 5' 6 with long blond hair and brown eyes. We've been friends ever since my mom died and she helped me get back on my feet. Archer, Mai and I were a team sent on missions.

"Yeah sorry about that." I gave her a sheepish grin. She grinned back and repeated what she was asking earlier.

"Is there anything that your dad specifically wanted us to do Sakura?"

I thought back to what dad told me yesterday about the new mission we were going to take and switched over to leader mode. " He said that we were to head over near fire country where Zafierre reported that a new pack of experiments had escaped the northern laboratory near the land of Otogakure. We're gonna have to be careful on this mission because it's so close to human civilization and we don't want to be seen by any ninjas, so I say we try to minimize our breaks once we enter fire country so we can get out of there as soon as possible."

"Hai."

We separated to go and ready for the mission. I headed over to the back cave where I hoped my dad would be. I walked into the dank cave and peered around to check.

"BOO!"

"Aaaagghhh!"

I got out off the floor where I had fallen and started glaring at my dad. He was doubled over laughing his butt off and I had the sudden urge to choke something…mainly dad. He stopped laughing and turned to face me with a grin in his face.

"How's my favorite girl in the whole wide world?" He opened his arms expecting a hug. I sighed and gave him one. I couldn't stay mad very long with him.

"Did you yell at your brother this morning?"

Of course my brother was an exception. Stupid brat always tattle tailing on me and-

"Sakura you know your not allowed to scream at your brother. It's not nice. He was just following orders like I told him to." He gave me a disapproving glance then took my hand to lead me down towards Hannah. He's the one that suggested I take medicines in case any of us got hurt. Not that it would make a difference since Were's had fast healing abilities. Hannah was the "medicine" lady I guess you could say and I would usually help her gather herbs and make different medicines. I had told her I wanted to be a medic just like her when I got older, so she started teaching me "the ways of the medic." She was very cool to talk to and used to be a very good medic ninja until she retired early to lead a peaceful life of a civilian. Of course, she never got one due to a certain kidnapping faggot that couldn't keep his grubby hands off of whatever he wanted and changed her into a Were just like my dad.

"Hello," she smiled sweetly at us. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face my dad and I.

"hey Hannah! I was hoping you could supply me with certain list of herbs I'll be needing for my trip." I gave her a beaming smile and waited patiently for her to grab the list that I was holding out. She grabbed the list and started to gather the needed medicines while putting them in a pack for me.

"So you're already going on missions, Sakura? Aren't you a little young to be going on these things? You could get hurt you know." Hannah had these ideals that if you weren't to the age of 15, then you shouldn't be allowed to go on missions no matter how good you were.

I was only 12 and graduated early because I was one of the best fighters in our pack next to my dad. Even though I couldn't change into a Were, I could use chakra just like my dad and Hannah. That's why I could beat the others even though it was really hard to because of a Were's superior strength and agility. My dad would train me in the forest and have me practice different jutsus he knew from when he used to be human. I practiced these till I drew close to chakra exhaustion to expand my chakra coils. I found that I had perfect chakra control and also something else that I haven't told my dad.

Sometime three years ago, I was training deep in the forest so I wouldn't wake up the pack, and something had shifted in my eyesight. I could see everything that was hidden to my eyes before. I'd been curious as to why this had happened so suddenly and went to a nearby stream to check out my eyes. What I had seen put me shock. My eyes had turned crimson with three black comma shaped dots in my eyes. I somehow deactivated it and went back to the cave to think about what had happened. I had decided not to tell my dad because I wasn't to sure how he would react.

So far I'd been able to keep it secret, but there had been moments in my spars between the other students in my pack that a flicker of the different eyesight would start and I would have to concentrate on not activating it. Pretty soon, I had learned to control it very well and practiced using it in my private training sessions with my dad after he finished teaching me other things. Once I was in complete control of it, I would tell him and ask him if he knew what it was, but not now.

"Yes I'm doing missions now. My dad said it was okay since my team needed a healer anyways, so I should be fine, Hannah. Don't worry about me." I smiled in reassurance to the healer so she knew that I was okay with going on a dangerous mission that I could possibly get killed on….okay not so reassuring.

I gathered up the bag of herbs that she handed to me and started walking to my room/cave to get my pack. My dad said he needed to check on something so he left after he paid for the stuff I got from Hannah. I grabbed the pack and started heading out to the main cave where my team was meeting. I was there first this time and so I sat down to wait for my team.

I looked around the cave that I had lived in my whole life. It was a big circular cave that could hold around 100 people. We didn't have a big pack, so it was a pretty great cave plus it had other caves in it like my room. Our pack only had 34 Were's in it including children. My father would always tell me the story of their escape from the laboratory from some crazy scientist.

They had been captured from random parts of different countries and moved to the same laboratory which was in the land of rice. They were part of human/animal experiments and had wolf DNA inserted in them which is what changed them. There had been a few failures and the process was extremely painful. Only a few survived and they started planning their escape. My dad led them out by first killing the lead scientist there and then releasing all of the Were's from their cages. They went on a killing spree then set the place on fire. They didn't know why they were subjected to the experiments, only that the head scientist wasn't actually the real one that had started the experiments. It was a man named Orochimaru who had ordered it to be done.

This is why my dad had started the clan. To get rid of Orochimaru and any mad experiments that had escaped and was endangering human society. He trained the Were's to be able to fight and started a little school that trained the kids.

I snapped out of my day dreaming and saw that my two teammates were headed over here. I waved for them to hurry up and started picking my stuff up. They arrived soon after and we headed to the entrance to the cave. A few people were there to see us off and gave us some extra food for the trip. We thanked them and headed out towards the forest. I jumped in the trees and waited for Archer and Mai to change. Once they were in wolf form we started the long trek heading towards Fire Country.

Soooooooooooo? Was it better than the prologue? I think it was. Im going to try to update every other weekend and if you have any questions just ask.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

killerninjaz


End file.
